Endless Path
by JunsuiFushichou
Summary: [AU fic][Sequel to Cherished] After 12 years, Sakura and Sasuke meet again. Under different circumstances. Under different stages. Under a different identity. He wants to meet her, she doesn't. Who is this child she has? Is it his son? Or someone else's?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note/s;

_Hi again! Here is Endless Path as I promised! The names I gave early on would sometimes pop up but just ignore them! Hope you enjoy this version of Endless Path. I've been juggling lots of stuff lately, and hopefully I'll be able to keep this on a usual routine!_

_Thanks for your help guys! You're my inspiration!_

_Love __**JunsuiFushichou**_

**Endless Path**

_Chapter 1_

---

**TWELVE YEARS AFTER THE DEPARTURE OF SAKURA…**

"_So… you want to work here?" The lady spun around in her leather chair. Sasuke nodded slowly and slipped the note he held in his pocket. _

"_He said… you could help." Bellatrics took the piece and read it, processing the words into her mind. She sighed and threw it in the bin. She turned back to the man and answered. _

"Very well. Welcome to Yearning Blood." Sasuke nodded, staring around the room. Katanas hung along the walls as well as photos. His onyx eyes paused at one of the pictures who had Bellatrics and a man closely resembling his older brother. As he advanced towards the frame, the woman jumped up and blocked the picture. She stared coldly at him. "You do not have any more business here; please leave." Sasuke paused out of his trance and nodded, silently leaving the woman by herself. He shut the door quietly, before leaning against it, sighing heavily.

_I'm going to find you Sakura…I promise._

---

"Kiyuri-san!" The woman stumbled into the dojo, slipping off her black heels. The sensei placed his hand on one hip and sighed annoyingly. "Kiyuri-san! Shiro-kun has been waiting for ages! He's in the training room; he has done very well today." Kiyuri bowed to the older man and rushed past, her brown hair swaying side to side. The day was getting colder and she wanted to get home as soon as possible.

"Shiro! Okaa-san's here!" A boy of 12 years turned around and grinned weakly at his parent. The obsidian hair shone brightly in the dojo lights and his sea green eyes sparkled happily. He bowed down to his opponent and ran to his mother, grabbing her into a hug. She embraced him back and smiled at his opponent, Hyuuga Neji.

"Okaa-san!" The boy cried. "Look, Hyuuga-san gave me my final piece!" He held up his black belt, indicating to the last few golden strips that were now sewed onto the thick piece of fabric. "I'm now a fully qualified black belt!" Kiyuri smiled at her son before smiling back at the Hyuuga.

"Thank you, Hyuuga-san. How is Tenten-san? I heard it's another boy." Neji nodded silently. This was one of his wife's trusted friends; one that she had met just a couple of years ago. "Well, we better get going now. Say goodbye to your teacher Shiro." The boy bowed down to his sensei and bade goodbye, wrapping a towel around his shoulders. They both left in the silver car parked outside. Neji stared as the woman went by with her child. What was this aura he felt around her; an aura of familiarity?

"Okaa-san, why do you pretend? Why do you bother wearing that wig? Ne?" Shiro asked, watching as his mother stopped at the red light of the intersection. "Can't you just wear your hair normally?" Kiyuri pulled off the wig to reveal bubble-gum pink hair, shaking out the long bangs from the end of the bronze wig. She blinked a couple of times to take the amethyst contacts out and blinked a couple of times more, to unveil the hidden jade orbs.

---

Hinata sighed as she placed the coffee cups back onto the silver platter. She stared out at the disappearing horizon that bathed Tokyo city in a brilliant orange. All of her friends had moved to Tokyo in order to find a great job. Shikamaru and Ino had married, merging their companies together to form a larger one. Neji and Tenten had opened a dojo in the centre of the town, taking in children from as little as three. Naruto, on the other hand, had taken the route of university after receiving a large amount of money from the hidden account his parents had formed for him before their deaths.

She, Hinata, instead, opened a coffee shop, a place where all of them ended up going to every time they had day off or time to waste. They rarely had Shikamaru with them since he was busy with the main situations of the corporation. Ino had lots of spare time, allowing her father to direct her employees. She usually taught children how to arrange flowers.

The bell to the door rung. Hinata turned around, without looking up and said. "Sorry we're clos-" She was cut off by a pair of lips planting on hers. She blinked plenty of times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Naruto backed away, grinning. His bag was slung over his shoulder and he looked exhausted. "N-n-n-Naruto-kun!"

"Hey Hinata-chan! Hope I didn't scare ya." He planted another kiss on her forehead before peeking behind her. "Everyone went home already?" She nodded shyly. They had just been going out for a couple of months, and he came by to pick her up from work everyday. Naruto collapsed in a chair and Hinata sat beside him, cleaning her hands on the French apron she wore. Ino and Tenten had helped her pick out the uniforms.

"How was it? The test, I mean." She asked, holding in her blush so he couldn't see. He leant back on his seat, obviously oblivious.

"It was alright; a bit tricky though. A doctor is a pretty hard job." She nodded in agreement, yet only one thing was on her mind. Naruto leant in, staring deep into her lavender orbs. She jumped back in shock. "Still remembering her?" Hinata nodded once more, a silver tear trickling down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb before cupping one of his hands behind her cheek.

"Kiyuri-san came in before; she just wanted a coffee before heading back to pick up her son. Why is it, that she makes me feel…"

"As though Sakura's back." Naruto finished off her sentence, standing up. He turned to the window. He turned back, a happy grin over his face now. "Come on Hinata-chan! Are we gonna have a sleepover here or what?" She jumped up once again and scurried to the change rooms. He grinned. _Sakura-chan… where can you be?_

---

Tenten lay back on the couch, rubbing her stomach happily. She groaned as she stood up, placing her swollen feet on the floor. Neji had specifically told her not to move an inch across the floor but she couldn't resist. She went into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge.

"Melon, strawberries, cheese… cake, curry…" She squeaked when arms wrapped around her. Tenten looked down to find a small brown haired boy staring up at her. She sighed with relief and closed the fridge door once more.

"Masa! Since when did you wake up?" Little Masahiko grinned widely, letting go of his mother's waist.

"Just 10 minutes ago okaa-san. Is everything okay? Otou-san told you not to walk around too much." He answered, a scowl plastered over his face as he ushered her into a seat. Tenten smiled gently, obliging to his antics.

"But Masa! I'm still so hungry! Don't you know how hungry your otouto could be? What if you starve him to death?" She said, rubbing her stomach to show how famished she was. The four year old still had the same scowl, unchanging.

"Don't worry; otou-san will come back soon! And _then_ you can have dinner! You too Yuki!" He told his unborn brother. Tenten sighed and stared out the window. It was almost 6 o'clock; clearly, the curfew to cook food was 7. And Neji was hopeless in the kitchen. It was great that Hinata lived in the same house as them.

A knock entered the quiet bustling of Masahiko's. He scrambled to the door and grinned widely.

"Naruto-jii! Hinata-baa!" He hugged her tightly and Naruto came into view. He beamed at Tenten.

"What's up, Tenten? Yuki going alright there?" Tenten nodded and looked back at her son. He was telling Hinata about his wonderful adventures at kindergarten.

_If only you were here Sakura… if you could experience the happiness that I now have…_

---

Ino sighed wistfully as she stared out her office window. The office job was so boring; she'd rather be an ikebana teacher, being around the happy faces of the children. A knock came onto the door and she looked back up, straightening her business skirt.

"Come in." She fixed her hair in the window once more and her sight came to her husband walking through, holding a folder full of paper.

"Here Ino. Your father wants you to sign these; something about a deal with some flower shop-" He was cut off when she jumped into his arms. Tears trailed down her cheeks and her choked sobs were muffled on his shoulder.

"Shika. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, for ruining this…for you…" Shikamaru held her tightly, dropping the files onto the floor. He buried his face into her long blonde hair, taking in the sweet scent of the one thing he loved.

"Ino, it's alright. I don't want anything in this world other than you. If you asked me to choose you or life, I would choose you, because you _are_ my life and my future." Ino chuckled gently; he was always one to say lovable sayings. She let go of him, wiping away her tears with her wrist.

"Thank you. But, all these years… you could've made your dream come true. But, it's my entire fault. I'm so sorry." He held her cheek and placed a kiss on her lips.

"…It's not yours. I promise you."

---

"Shiro, you need to know, that it's a matter of my past. Nothing you need to worry of." Sakura grinned at him before grabbing the wheel again and swerving into a corner. "How about some take-away tonight?" Shiro nodded once again, his face forlorn. _Why won't okaa-san tell me… It's as though she's keeping a hidden secret._ He reached out to turn the radio on, before stopping at the station both he and his mother enjoyed. Buzzing sounds came before a loud voice could be heard.

_**Instant news, coming in by the minute. This minute's report, it seems that the Uchiha heir, Uchiha Sasuke, has returned from the United States after his long disappearance. He will regain control of the corporation after his older brother's absence. The Uchiha Corporation shall now return back to normal. **_

Sakura paused, halting completely. Shiro was thrown forwards, but luckily his seatbelt held him in place. He stared in confusion at his mother.

"Okaa-san! What's wrong?" Her jade eyes gazed directly in front of her. The only thing that escaped her lips was one single word.

"Sasuke."

The man that had stopped abruptly in front of their car stood in front, with wide eyes, as though he had been struck by lightning. His onyx eyes could not be mistaken, and the spiky raven hair was now strangely neat. Shiro gazed at the man, watching his lips move. Soon, he could tell what the man was whispering;

"Haruno…Sakura."

-

Author's Note/s;

_Wow that was a great chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! _

_At the moment, my friend and I are in the process of calling agents and bugging the hell out of them. It's not cool; it's not good talking over the phone with a stranger, even if you're just leaving them a message. -.- I never want to go through this AGAIN!_

_Sorry for the long updates! I've been too exhausted to type and ideas aren't popping into my head like the old days. _

_Well, see ya!_

_**JunsuiFushichou**_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note/s;

_HI everyone! Here is the second chapter of 'Endless Path'! Hope you enjoy it:D_

_The weather here has been horrible (it's Melbourne people, MELBOURNE!!) where the most sh!ttest weather forms. I'm freezing the first minute and then boiling the next. And no, it's not a fever._

_Love __**JunsuiFushichou**_

**Endless Path**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

**RECAP**

_**Instant news, coming in by the minute. This minute's report, it seems that the Uchiha heir, Uchiha Sasuke, has returned from the United States after his long disappearance. He will regain control of the corporation after his older brother's absence. The Uchiha Corporation shall now return back to normal. **_

_Sakura paused, halting completely. Shiro was thrown forwards, but luckily his seatbelt held him in place. He stared in confusion at his mother. _

"_Okaa-san! What's wrong?" Her jade eyes gazed directly in front of her. The only thing that escaped her lips was one single word. _

"_Sasuke." _

_The man that had stopped abruptly in front of their car stood in front, with wide eyes, as though he had been struck by lightning. His onyx eyes could not be mistaken, and the spiky raven hair was now strangely neat. Shiro gazed at the man, watching his lips move. Soon, he could tell what the man was whispering;_

"_Haruno…Sakura."_

**END RECAP**

Sakura stared at Sasuke in disbelief. _What… what is this? Déjà vu? Or just simply a coincidence? _Her green orbs widened before her mouth opened.

"Sasuke? No no no, I'm just hallucinating… _just hallucinating…_" Shiro watched in confusion as his mother began slapping her forehead with her palm. He began edging away from her slowly, turning his gaze back to the man outside.

Sasuke gazed at Sakura strangely. She was just sitting in the seat, banging her head with her hands. She was muttering to herself constantly, casting her eyes down to the floor. She looked up at him again before screaming.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" Shiro was thrown forwards once more when his mother slammed her foot down on the accelerator. They sped off into the distance, leaving Sasuke sprawled on the floor.

"Okaa-san calm down!" Shiro bellowed over the rushing noise as they weaved through the cars on one of the main roads. Sakura's pupils hid her fear and dread of the one person she had not longed to meet. She couldn't keep the pain inside. Once again, they screeched to a stop, Shiro's mother's hands gripping the steering wheel harshly. "…Okaa-san?" Sakura broke down in the car, her sobs echoing throughout the car sadly.

---

"_No way… that couldn't have been her…could it?"_ Sasuke thought, picking himself from the floor. He dusted his suit and grabbed his fallen suitcase as well. He stared off in the distance of the disappearing car. Passer-bys were perplexed and confused, discussing the issue amongst them.

"That lady _really_ needs a psychiatrist…"

"Driving erratically with a boy right next. Not a very good role model…"

"Do you think she was his older sister? She would be too young to be his mother or maybe she was _one_ of _those_ girls…" Sasuke's ear perked up at the last remark. Who was that boy beside her? Could it be…his son? It couldn't be. That boy couldn't be her son. But then again, who _was_ he? His mind reeled before it snapped back into reality.

Sasuke shook his head dismissively before walking off into the Uchiha building. All the lights were turned off and all that were left inside the building was the janitor. The elderly man bowed down instantly after recognizing the heir to the corporation. Sasuke made a beeline for the elevator and briskly pressed the 12th level button. He waited patiently and got off at his stop, heading off to the main office. All the computers were on, buzzing quietly and the room was pitch black. He unlocked the room using one of the many keys in his palm and examined the room. It was the same as his brother has left it; the pictures of him and Tsukemi were posted along the wall and on the desk were the picture of their family. He picked up the frame and held it lovingly.

Their mother, with her kind and gentle smile that could wipe away any dilemma, was grinning sheepishly, holding her youngest son, Sasuke's, shoulder. He himself was beaming happily and his older brother, Itachi was beside him, his arm around his mother. Their father was in the background, standing stiffly in his black suit and grey tie. Compared to his sons and his wife, he was the most stoic, a slight smile underneath his nose. Sasuke would rarely see his father smile or kiss his mother, but yet she still endured like a brave woman.

He placed the picture down again and opened the drawer from the desk. Inside it was another bundle of keys. Sasuke grinned and tucked them into his pocket. _Typical Itachi… you're so predictable…_

---

"Okaa-san…" Shiro couldn't finish his sentence, because his mother had already flung herself over him. He sighed and grimaced, patting her head. Her salty tears soaked his dojo clothes and her grip was like iron. "Okaa-san, what's wrong? Don't cry, Tokyo police are pathetic anyway…"

Sakura buried her face into her son's shoulder. Even though he was only 12, he was so mature for his age. She was glad, because at least, she had a shoulder to cry on, and a son that was so grown up. She sniffed; she knew she was acting childish but this emotion would leave her. It was like a black cloud over her head. She wiped her nose with her sleeve and grinned weakly.

"Sorry Shiro. I…couldn't help myself…" Shiro smiled back at her gently.

"It's alright okaa-san. I promise I'll always be here for you." Sakura smiled back at him and took the steering wheel once more. She exhaled deeply, her eyes focused on the long road ahead of them.

"I can't believe you're almost 13! It seemed like just yesterday you were in my arms, sucking on your thumb." Shiro rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Every parent says that." Sakura smiled at him once more.

"Well Shiro. How about we go to your uncle's house then?" Shiro grinned widely and nodded.

"Yeah!"

---

Masahiko stared out at the dim street. He blinked a couple of times; he swore he could see the faint outline of a little girl walking along the road. She looked up at him, her golden eyes piercing the darkness. Her white summer dress contrasted with her crimson hair that was spread across her shoulders. Masa's orbs widened when her gaze turned away and she ran off, her feet silently sliding against the concrete. The young boy was tempted to run after her but was stopped when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in!" Hinata came in with a towel and smirked devilishly. Masahiko stared at her in horror. "No Hinata-baa! Please!!! I don't like having my hair…ARGGH!" Masahiko's voice faltered when the towel came into contact with his soaking wet hair. Hinata ruffled it up messily, making it dry and tangled in assorted knots. She grinned at her handiwork and let go of Masahiko's head.

"There you go! Masa-chan, if you always go out of the bath like that, you'll get a cold!" She scolded, placing the towel on the drying rack in his room. Masahiko began combing his hair with his fingers, attempting to at least put some control in it. He huffed, pouting his face out. Hinata grinned and nudged his face playfully, resulting in a wrestle game between aunty and nephew.

---

Sasuke sighed in relief as he managed to open the front door of the Uchiha mansion. It now lay abandoned, with all the furniture and objects in the same area when he came back 10 years ago (JF'sNote; He's currently 30, turning 31).

_It seemed Itachi was too lazy to clean the place out…_ Sasuke chuckled at the thought of his older brother as he went to the kitchen. None of the lights worked and the electricity bill hadn't been paid for over the past year. He knelt down and opened one of the cupboards.

Sasuke screwed his face up as he pulled out a rotten tomato. It let out a disgusting smell of what was like dead fish and a week old cheese. As he continued rummaging, he altogether found (and got caught in) five mouse-traps and an uncountable number of moth balls. He finally found what he was looking for.

He pulled the white box out and opened the lid carefully. And, as he left it, was the other half of the necklace.

---

Ran looked up at the boy staring back at her. His pearl eyes were glowing faintly from the lamp he had on his beside table and his hair was dripping wet. She would always see him there, sitting, sometimes reading or talking to someone inside his room. And every day, she would pass by, watching him, like an obsessive stalker. But she wasn't one. She hoped so; she only turned four a week ago. Ran cast her eyes down again and ran. After turning around 3 streets, she stopped and gazed at the black car parked outside her house. A grin tugged at her lips and she entered the white house.

"Shiro-nii!" Ran jumped onto the older boy's back, latching her arms around his neck. "Shiro-nii!" She hugged him harder, almost crushing the life out of him.

"Gaahh Ran-imouto! I'm going to diiieee!!" Shiro gasped, attempting to loosen her grip on him. She let go immediately, grabbing onto Sakura's waist instead.

"Sakura-baa! Good-af-ter-noon!" She said bubbly. Sakura smiled back and hugged her niece.

"Hello Ran-chan! What were you doing outside by yourself? What if someone comes to kidnap you?" Sakura gently flicked the little girl's nose and beamed.

"Sakura-san! Come come, have you had dinner yet?" Shiinatani appeared at the doorway, her green hair tied up in a messy bun. Sakura shook her head and put Ran down. "Well then come eat! You must be hungry! You too Shiro-kun." Shiro blinked before murmuring an 'aa'.

"Eat some more Sakura! All you look like is skin and bones!" Gaara exclaimed, taking a seat next to his cousin. She glared at him.

"I'm perfectly fine! No need to worry Gaara." Sakura spat out, placing her bowl and chopsticks on the table in finality. "By the way, where's Tsuki-chan?" She asked curiously, looking around. "I haven't seen her." Shiinatani answered her question.

"She went to the library for some homework. She'll be home soon." She briskly glanced at the clock nailed on the kitchen wall. "I told her the curfew was 8. Seems like she's enjoying herself then." At that moment, the door slammed open, the night breeze blowing into the room. At the door stood a girl with striking black hair, a bag clutched in her left hand. She walked calmly into the kitchen and stared at the party sitting down for dinner. She gazed at Shiro first and then at Sakura.

"Hello Sakura-san. Shiro." The boy nodded back at his female cousin who then revolved and pulled a pile of papers out of her bag. Tsuki threw them into the air, sending a cascade of white paper flying down on them.

"Tsuki! What do you think -" The girl glared at her mother. Her bottle green eyes seemed to pierce through Shiina's mind like a knife.

"If you have time to be feeding relatives," she indicated to Shiro who was halfway through advancing and Sakura who had picked up one of the sheets. "Then you should have time to really tell me," Tsuki grabbed one of the floating sheets and scrunched it in her palm.

"Who my _true_ parents are."

* * *

Author's Note/s; 

_Yeah I know I ended it lamely_ _but PLEEASSSE don't blame me! -hides away from flying rotten tomatoes and week old cheese-_

_I hopefully expect that this story spans longer than __**'Cherished'**__ but I cannot guarantee it. My novel is going along smoothly (for the time being) as I just had an EPIPHANY! Very surprising, seeing as my brain seems to be dead flat this year. _

_And I watched __PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN 3! __**Orlando Bloom**__ was so hot (I'm a rabid OB fan) and I cried during scenes of the movie. Out of my friends and me, I was crying the most. A world record. _

_Well that's all. Hope to update this soon!_

_**Love **__JunsuiFushichou _


	3. Chapter 3

So then here comes chapter 3 (finally). I've been soo lazy and soo tired that I've been like 'meh'. Just like now.

So I'm taking all of my brain waves to type this.

**Endless Path**

_Chapter 3_

* * *

**RECAP**

"_If you have time to be feeding relatives," she indicated to Shiro who was halfway through advancing and Sakura who had picked up one of the sheets. "Then you should have time to really tell me," Tsuki grabbed one of the floating sheets and scrunched it in her palm._

"_Who my true parents are." _

**END RECAP**

"Tsuki…' Shiina whispered, stopping midway from advancing. Tsuki glared at all of them before throwing the paper ball into a corner and stalking off to slam her bedroom door. Shiro stood up and turned to his mother who nodded at him.

"I'll talk to her," the black haired boy turned into the corridor and opened the dark green door. He went in uninvited and watched as Tsuki rearranged the papers on her desk. The shuffling of papers filled the room; an occasional sniff entered but apart from the sounds, the two of them made no indication to talk.

"Tsuki. What was all those dramatics for?" The girl turned around and gazed at her cousin. They were just around three to four months apart but the vast similarities between them were countless. Tsuki ignored him and plopped onto her bed, digging her face into a silk pillow. Her muffled voice answered him.

"Go away." Shiro sighed and sat beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She slapped it away angrily. The boy sighed once again; she was one to be stubborn.

"Tsuki, what the hell was that all about? Is that what you've been researching all these weeks? Where did you get the information from?"

"My friend. I bribed her parents; they're investigators. I gave them my blood and they tested my DNA." Tsuki sat up, wiping her nose; her eyes were puffy and dry tears marked her pale cheeks. "Gaara and Shiinatani aren't my real parents." She pointed at her eyes as if he was an idiot. "Adui (A/N: It's just like saying 'Duh!')! That's why I have _dark green_ eyes and _black_ hair!" Tsuki rolled her eyes and lay down on the bed, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall down from her face once more.

"Tsuki, why did you do it?" Shiro asked quietly, fiddling with the end of the blanket.

"Because … I want the truth."

---

"How's Tsuki? Is she feeling much better after you talked to her?" Shiro gazed out of the car window, bored as he rolled it down.

"Yeah. She is."

"Aa. I see. We'll support her all the way, won't we Shiro-chan?" Shiro turned to look at his mother sarcastically. She grinned at him and gave a thumb up. "Ne? Why won't you show any enthusiasm?"

"It's because you're acting so immature, Sa-ku-ra-san. And the light's red!" Sakura squeaked and slammed her foot on the pedal, forcing them flying forward. Shiro was pulled to the back of the seat until she slowed down.

"Woops! Sorry!" They began driving carefully again, twisting and turning through the streets and roads.

"Yeah. We will."

---

"Ino! Come in!" Tenten invited her old friend in, ushering the blonde woman into her household. It was silent, as Masahiko was off at preschool and Hinata, Naruto and Neji had gone to work.

"Thanks Tenten; I ain't gonna be here for long; I just gotta pick up those orders Jinura-san gave." She stepped in and looked down at the large lump her highschool friend had achieved. "Yuki's growing big, eh?" She patted it lightly and picked up the pile of papers on the coffee table. "Thanks! How many more months?" She asked. Tenten grinned sheepishly.

"Only two more weeks, Ino! Make sure you're there! I want you to be the godmother!"

---

"So we'll be handing in our assignments in by the end of the week, and Sabaku no Tsuki, is that gum!?" Everyone in the class turned to the girl sitting by the window, her mouth opened widely to show the green blob on her tongue. Her bottle green eyes were diverted to the outside world where the sun shone brightly. Shiro, who sat beside her, nudged Tsuki roughly, but she didn't snap of her reverie.

"Tsuki. Tsuki. Tsuki!" He hissed angrily as the teacher advanced. The woman held out her hand forward. Tsuki glared at her before shooting the ball of gum into the teacher's hair. The class roared with laughter as their sensei shrieked, slapping the gum out of her hair.

"Sabaku no Tsuki! To the principle's office!" The girl stood up in rage and shouted.

"I AM NOT SABAKU NO TSUKI! My parents are fakes!" Silence echoed through the room. Suddenly, hushed whispers came from all their classmates.

"She's adopted? No wonder she's such a bitch."

"I betcha she told Shiro that so she can be close to him; I wonder if he actually sits with her because he pities her or if they're really friends." Shiro glared at the two girls in front of them before turning to Tsuki who had resumed her daydreaming out the window.

"Don't mind them Tsuki; they're just liars who need attention."

"I don't care Shiro; let them say what they want." She sadly looked at him. "Go hang out with your friends; you don't have to be with me, even if you're not my real cousin." He placed his hand on her head and ruffled it messily.

"No matter what, you're always going to be the best cousin in the world." Tsuki grinned at him and her eyes darted back to the window. Her dark green orbs darted straight to the school entrance. A man stood in a suit, a red tie and a white shirt covered with his vest jacket. His black hair stood up at the back and his black eyes interestingly examined the front school gate. Tsuki stood up in her seat, knocking over her chair. She ran out, despite her sensei's strict commands to stay back. Shiro chased after her.

They weaved through the school's corridors, running past students who stared past them perplexedly.

"Tsuki! What the hell are you doing?!" Shiro shouted as his cousin slammed open the door that led to the stairs. They climbed down it hurriedly, until they reached the front gate.

"Tsuki! Get back her-" The two of them stopped in front of the man as he was about to head in. The girl looked up at him expectedly, gazing at him with adoring eyes. "Tsuki…" The man pointed at Shiro and whispered.

"You. You were with Sakura…weren't you?"

---

The last thing Sasuke expected to run into was the boy Sakura was with on the night they met unpredictably, with her at the wheel and him on the road. What pure coincidence that he met the very same boy who sat on the passenger seat at the school the Uchiha Company supported and funded for scholarships and fees.

When he had just exited his car and approached the gate, two children ran out. One was a girl with short black hair that strongly reminded him of Sakura's and big dark green eyes. Her face only showed admiration and fondness. He half-expected her to leap into his arms and call him 'daddy' but she didn't. The girl just stood there, doped up and excited at just gazing at him.

The other one, however, was the boy. Rough, messy black hair and eyes the same as the girl. They looked so much like each other, with their hair and eye colours but the girl's high cheek bones and open mouth showed completely different personalities. Sasuke pointed at the boy, turned his gaze away from the girl's gape.

"You. You were with Sakura…weren't you?" The boy flinched at hearing that name but he composed himself and straightened his shoulders.

"Yes I was."

"Your name?"

"Shiro. And that's-"

"Tsuki's my name." Sasuke's eyebrow rose at the simplicity in her voice. Her face was now lined seriously and her gaze now pierced through him like a knife.

"You don't have a surname?"

"I don't need it; my parents are _fakes_." Tsuki accentuated the last word, hoping Sasuke would notice it. The older man's mouth formed an 'o'.

"I see. So, why are you skipping class and coming out to greet me? I can tell you aren't my tour guides and I suggest you go back to class." He ushered them back, hoping he was acting like a nice, responsible adult.

"Are you a father?" Sasuke halted entirely. Tsuki had raised the question, her face lit up in hope. The shock evaporated and he shook it off, shaking his head.

"No, I'm not."

---

Neji sat on the bench, watching as his son gobbled up the remains of his sandwich.

"Masa, I don't understand why you don't eat it when they tell you to." The boy pouted, licking his fingers before taking out the juice box his mother packed for him.

"I don't like eating in front of other people; only otou-san, okaa-san, Hinata-baa, Naruto-jii and Yuki." Neji grinned at the mention of his unborn son.

"Why don't you like eating with the people at your preschool?"

"They're strangers."

"You have to get used to it Masa. When you grow up, you'll be working with these strangers." Neji sighed, turning out of his seat. He turned his pearl eyes to watch a woman walking on the park-footpath. In her hands was a slim silver cell-phone and she wore a black jacket that reached her knees; her boots reached her ankles and black stockings covered her legs. Large diamond earrings hung from her ears and her green eyes darted around nervously. Slowly, she slid her hand underneath her brown hair and lifted it all away. Neji gasped. Long strands of pink hair fell out, cascading down her shoulders. She flicked it, before placing her wig into her handbag.

She looked around once more, before breaking into a run down to the normal walkpath. Neji turned back to his son, who had finished his lunch. Neji grabbed his son's hand and ran. "Come on Masahiko! Come with me!" The little boy was pulled forward into his father's arms as the two of them raced down the street.

"Otou-san!" Masahiko was frightened of his father's sudden movements. His face displayed seriousness as they dodged all the people who went pass them. "Otou-san what's wrong?!" The boy screeched as they ran past a green light. Cars beeped at them but Neji didn't care; the only thought in his mind was his missing friend that he had caught a glimpse of.

"Sakura…"

---

Sakura walked around in the park. She had taken her contacts out to relieve her eyes but the wig was really making her itch. She was tempted to take it off, but the danger of being caught because of her vibrant pink hair was most likely.

She looked around cautiously, taking her cellphone out, using its surface as a mirror to check if anyone who was from her past was behind her. Confirming their absence, she looked around once more before lifting it away. She placed the bronze wig into her bag and looked around.

"Shit." She turned and ran. She had made a _major mistake_. Hyuuga Neji sat on the bench, with his son Masahiko who was drinking from a juice box. He was watching her with a dazed look, with disbelief plastered all over his face. Sakura could hear him call at his son. She darted across the walkway, taking the wig back out and stuffing it on her head. She cursed once more and weaved into a corner, covering her face with the high collar of her coat. He passed by with Masahiko in his arms. As he passed, she could hear him mutter her name.

She stayed in there for a moment before slipping out and walking in the opposite direction. Sakura hastily put her contacts back on, her boots clicking rhythmically against the concrete. Slowly, her jade eyes turned into purple ones and her pace quickened. She could sense someone following her, but she ignored it with all her patience. When she turned a corner, they did as well. Soon, Sakura was forming a path without even knowing her destination. Halting, she went into the coffee shop Hinata owned and sat down on the table in the corner.

Sakura placed her handbag on the floor and looked up, her collar preventing anyone from seeing her face. She gasped. The person who was following her was Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto went up to the woman dressed in the maid costume and placed a kiss on her cheek gently. Sakura chuckled gently, watching Hinata's blush grow. Sakura picked up the menu, pretending to examine the menu but actually eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Neji called me; he saw Sakura." She could hear Hinata gasp. A tray clattered to the floor and Hinata bent down to pick it up.

"Sakura? _Haruno_ Sakura? But maybe Neji-niisan was hallucinatin-"

"No, he confirmed it. He knew it was Sakura from the single glance. He was slowed down because he had Masahiko with him. Neji had to bring Masa home." A maid came and took Sakura's order.

"A blueberry cheesecake and cappuccino. No need to rush today Saya; I can wait." The waitress nodded and slipped the order onto the waiting line.

"That means Sakura-chan's still in Tokyo! Hinata-chan! That means she's still alive!" Naruto jumped and embraced his girlfriend, causing her to drop the tray once more. Sakura grinned before standing up once more. She called over to Saya.

"Saya, cancel that order; I'm leaving. I have to go now."

---

"Shiro, how was school today?" The boy shrugged and continued with his homework. The light that shone on the dining table barely brought any light and his eyes begged for sleep but his mind told him to stay awake,

"It was alright. A person who supported the school came and Tsuki spat gum into the teacher's hair." Sakura burst out laughing, chopping the onions. The sweet aroma of spaghetti filled the room and soon the two of them sat and ate.

"Spat it eh? Reminds me of the old days; my teacher was a slack-ass pervert." Shiro grinned and chuckled, wrapping the spaghetti around his fork. "So who was the person who supported the school?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. He was the one we almost hit last time." The clatter of a fork echoed throughout the apartment. Shiro stared at his mother who had dropped her fork. Strands of noodles stuck to the table and sauce was splattered all over the floor.

"Uchiha…Sasuke?" Sakura snapped out of her reverie. "Ah, sorry, Shiro-chan. I'm getting clumsier by the day. Hehehe…" She laughed half-heartedly, bending over to pick the mess she made. The doorbell suddenly rang and Shiro went to go get it.

"Tsuki? What are _you_ doing here?" Sakura sat up at the girl's name being called. Shiro returned with Tsuki by his side, a pillow and a bag of luggage in both of her hands.

"Tsuki? Why are you here?" Sakura asked, standing up and dumping the mess into her empty bowl. Tsuki looked around before answering.

"I'm staying here until I find my real parents. Gaara-san and Shiintani-san allowed me to leave. Do you mind me…staying here?" Shiro looked at her in disbelief. Sakura, however, broke into a grin.

"Really? That'll be great!"

"Sorry, but there's only two rooms! I'll be working until three in mine and I don't want to disturb you while you sleep. Is it alright if you sleep in Shiro's?" Tsuki shook her head and carried her belongings into Shiro's room. Shiro advanced on his mother and hissed.

"Okaa-san. Are. You. Insane? Why are we letting her stay?!"

"Shiro, we promised we'd always be there to support her, right? Well, now's the time!"

"Shiro, do you mind me staying in your room? 'Cause I can always move to the-"

"It's ok Tsuki; okaa-san and I are always going to be here for you. Make yourself comfortable." The girl nodded and snuggled into her futon. Shiro, on the other hand, slept on the bed, watching as his cousin's breathing slowed down. How similar they were, the eyes, the hair and their personalities. More than once, people had mistaken them for twins.

'It's impossible.' Shiro thought, rolling around in his bed. He faced the wall, tracing his name on it invisibly. Almost unconsciously, he drew Tsuki's name as well. 'Haruno Tsuki. Haruno Shiro. Possibility of being twins; impossible.'

"Shiro." The boy shot up out of his dream, almost hitting Tsuki on the forehead with his own.

"Sorry Tsuki!" He noticed her worried look. "What's wrong?" She muttered something incoherent. "Huh?"

"Can I… sleep in your bed…as well…tonight?" Shiro blinked absently before answering.

"Aa." Tsuki slipped in. Shiro allowed her to sleep on the inside, being afraid that she might fall out in the middle of the night. He pulled the blanket over the both of them. "Night Tsuki."

"Night, Shiro."

Sakura stood at the doorway, a small smile on her face as she watched the two of them fall asleep.

"Goodnight, my two darlings..."

* * *

WOW

I can't believe I typed all of that. I am simply amazed.

**JunsuiFushichou**


End file.
